


he

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, No Dialogue, Triple Drabble, me loving james hetfield, self-projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James’ hands were steady and his face had a “fuck off” sort of appeal to it. (Which was exactly what Cliff was drawn to.)





	he

**Author's Note:**

> i reeeaallly love cliff/james as a concept, and my writing.....definitely needs practice, so i thought i'd do a lil character study. this is literally just me giving 80s james some lovin and also i will fight anyone to the death for cliff burton. this is the first thing i've ever written online, so enjoy and please gimme feedback !!

James was wild, tall and strong with a manic grin and a riotous voice. Cliff gazed at him on stage, a force to be reckoned with as he belted and roared into his microphone until his throat was raw, headbanging until his neck cracked whenever it moved. (Cliff massaged his neck after shows, his deft fingers undoing knots in his shoulders as he watched James melt into his hands.)

James was deadly smart, strong-willed and calculating. He loved to pick fights and was always the one to end them. When James spoke, Cliff was sure to listen. When James kicked Dave out, he left their bus with a broken nose and a black eye. James’ hands were steady and his face had a “fuck off” sort of appeal to it. (Which was exactly what Cliff was drawn to.)

James was also gentle. He liked to play with Cliff’s hair and hold him close when they sat together. James’ touch was delicate; from the way he tenderly cradled a beer bottle to how he ran his calloused thumbs along Cliff’s knuckles, smiling softly when Cliff pressed his lips to his open palm. (Cliff’s hands were large and veiny, dexterous and roughened from years of bass playing. James made sure to let him know regularly how much he loved them.)

James was pretty. James was slender and tan and his blonde hair was long and soft and his blue eyes shone and sparkled when the light flashed on them just right. His uniform consisted only of skin-tight jeans and cut off tees to show off his long legs and leanly muscled arms. He had girls practically falling at his feet, especially now that Metallica’s records perpetually graced the shelves of every California record store. (But Cliff knew he only belonged to him.)

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr


End file.
